


Cold Inside My Skin

by freakingdork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan notices that Reid packs a heated blanket in his go bag and uses it on every trip. When the power goes out, it isn't the absence of light that bothers Reid the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Inside My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Jasper’s anon for the wonderfully inspiring prompt

It's a something that intrigued him ever since he met Reid and it continued baffle him as time went on.

An electric blanket was always stashed in Reid's go-bag. Always. They could be in the middle of a record breaking heat wave and the blanket would still be there and even more confusing, Reid would still use it. One time, Reid had to go to the local big box store to get underwear and socks because he’d forgotten to pack a single pair of either, but he sure as hell hadn't forgotten that damn blanket.

Morgan was sure it didn't always stay in the bag; it didn't stink of hotel rooms or sweat, so obviously Reid was hand washing it on a regular basis. That in itself had to be absolutely time consuming, especially because they had to air dry on a clothesline (and where was he hanging it in that tiny ass apartment of his anyway?) and he wondered once if Reid had two similar blankets. He knew now that Reid only had one that he brought on trips because it'd been four years and it was always a light orange polyester blend with a distinctive pear-shaped coffee stain on the corner.

***

When the electricity went out one night, Morgan was worried that Reid was going to panic about the lack of light, but when Morgan tossed him a flashlight, Reid looked far more upset than Morgan thought he would be.

“Hey man, it’s alright. I put fresh batteries in last week; it’ll last long enough for you to fall asleep, if not all night,” he reassured.

Reid made a sound of agreement and turned it on, but the look on his face was still mildly devastated. Morgan followed his line of sight and he realized Reid was fingering his electric blanket, now essentially rendered useless without the power. Sure, it was still a blanket, it’d still keep him warm, but Morgan knew that he always used the heating feature; why else would he lug that heavy thing around?

It hadn’t been that cold out; it was the middle of May in Iowa and it’d hit 78 that day. Reid had even taken off his sweater vest at one point. Besides, the room was set at a pretty decent temperature and they’d definitely slept in colder hotel rooms.

“Well, since the power’s out, I guess I’m going to try to fall asleep early,” Reid said quickly before pulling the electric blanket onto his bed and curling up in it.

Morgan got into his own bed. “Yeah, uh, me too.”

***

He’d barely fallen asleep when he was shaken awake by Reid, still wrapped in his blanket.

“Did Hotch call us? Is it the case?” Morgan asked.

It was hard to see Reid’s face with the flashlight behind him, but even with his face in the shadows, Morgan could see that his groggy guess was incorrect.

“No, umm, I just...” Reid paused. “I’m cold. Can I...would you mind if I turned up the heat?”

“Whatever you need man,” Morgan stated. It was true; there wasn’t much he’d deny Reid. He pulled off his t-shirt and easily fell back asleep to the sounds of Reid fiddling with the thermostat.

***

The next time he woke, Reid was standing over him, clearly contemplating whether or not to wake him.

“Pretty boy,” Morgan murmured and Reid jumped slightly. “Still can’t sleep?”

“No, I’m just...I’m still cold,” Reid said, obviously exhausted. “I can’t figure out what to else to do and...” He paused when he saw that Morgan had lifted up the covers. “Oh, I...umm, what?”

“I’ve been told I’m a human radiator. Now get into bed and let that poor brain of yours rest. We’re gonna need it tomorrow.”

Reid took a moment to think about it and Morgan briefly wondered if Reid thought it was a trick. The idea that Reid would still doubt him was upsetting, but that line of thought was interrupted by Reid climbing into bed with him.

“It’s okay to get closer,” Morgan said. “I’m not going to bite, I promise.” Reid scooted closer, but Morgan was sure that he was still too far away to really feel the warmth. “Reid, pretend I’m the blanket.”

“What?”

Morgan scooted closer. “I’m serious. It’s okay. Clearly, you aren’t going to fall asleep without something radiating heat around you and I’m fine with that. Really get comfortable, okay?” He laid on his side and held up his arm, hoping Reid would get the idea. Thankfully he did, finally moving as close to Morgan as possible. His face was up against Morgan’s bare chest, his body pressed up against the length of him, and Morgan’s arm around his shoulder.

“There, that’s better, isn’t it?” Morgan asked and felt Reid nod his head. He rested his head on top of Reid’s and took a deep breath in, smelling Reid’s shampoo and instantly relaxing, which is probably why it took him a moment to realize Reid was whispering something against his skin. “Hey, speak up.”

Reid shuddered a bit before starting again. “It used to...I had one as a kid and it was comforting back then...and when I moved to Virginia, it was so cold some nights but...” Morgan’s hand felt every muscle in Reid’s back tense. “That shack, it was so cold.” Morgan’s brain was racing as Reid’s shaky voice continued. “I didn’t have a coat and he took one of my shoes and even with the dilaudid, I just...I was so cold Morgan. It’s not...it’s not safe.”

“Hey, hey,” Morgan murmured, pulling Reid in tighter. “It’s okay now. You’re safe here. You’re...I’ll keep you safe, just sleep now, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Reid muttered, slowly relaxing and eventually drifting off.

Morgan just held on tightly, keeping watch for the rest of the night.


End file.
